


Please get me out of Santaland

by joy_infires



Series: Christmas with Stray Kids [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, HYUNSUNG, Hyunjin to the rescue, Jisung is a mall elf, Kissing, M/M, Short, and he's having a rough day, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Working as a mall elf isn't fun, but everything's better when you have a lovely boyfriend to bring you coffee





	Please get me out of Santaland

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I figured to celebrate the start of December I'd do one of those 25 days of Christmas things with skz. I picked a bunch of different ships (even some I don't usually write about). I don't think all of them will be romantic ships but we'll see. 
> 
> I really hope I'll be able to update every day because I'm not quite finished with all the one shots yet...I'll try my best not to let you guys down. Also, I won't chapter it, so if you want to stay updated, pls subscribe to the series instead of the work ♡ 
> 
> I decided to start this off with one of my favorite ships: Hyunsung ♡ 
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

_Why am I doing this?_

That seemed to be the question of the day for Jisung. He was currently dressed up as a Christmas elf on the third floor of the mall, handing candy canes out to little children, some of which were too rude for their own good. He'd had to deal with fussy parents and some of the evilest children he had ever met all day.

His breaking point had been when one of the children had said something rude that he just _couldn't_ repeat, and he'd snapped at the kid that Santa would surely not bring him any presents this year. The outburst had felt good for about 10 seconds until the kid had started to cry and he had been doomed to a 15-minute rant from a furious mother.

Quite frankly, Jisung wanted to leave. No extra money in the world was worth this trouble. It was three minutes until his break, which he was going to spend on the floor below with his lovely boyfriend Hyunjin, who worked as a barista at coffee shop there. Just when he had told "Santa" that he'd take his break and was about to take the escalator down to the second floor, he spotted a familiar raven-head approaching him through the masses of children.

Hyunjin wore a smile on his face as he carried a paper mug in his hands. Jisung met him halfway, engulfing him in a much-needed hug which he refused to break for a good 3 minutes. The older boy chuckled, eventually pulling out of the hug and handing Jisung the paper mug.

"Here, I figured you might need this", he said, taking Jisung's hand and leading him a bit further away from the masses. "You were damn right", Jisung replied, sounding beyond exhausted. "Today was the _worst_ day of my life! Tell me again why I'm doing this...", he whined. Hyunjin laughed and sat him down on a nearby bench in front of a Dunkin' Donuts.

"You're doing this because you're an amazing human being who's filling in for a sick friend and because you need the extra money", the older recounted. Jisung groaned and leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I hate being an amazing human being...and curse Felix for getting sick!" he said, even though he didn't mean it. He knew that Felix wouldn't have asked him to do him this favor if there had been any other possibility.

"Cheer up, love. It's almost Christmas which means, you're almost done being an elf. Though, I have to admit that you do look cute in that costume", Hyunjin teased, booping his nose. Jisung pouted. "I can't wait to give that cursed thing back to Felix...", he muttered. He drank some of his coffee, letting out a content sigh at the faint taste of cinnamon. Hyunjin knew exactly how he liked it. Having a cute barista boyfriend really paid off sometimes.

"How about I make us something nice for dinner tonight?" Hyunjin offered, causing Jisung to perk up. He absolutely loved Hyunjin's cooking. The older had just given him something to look forward to. "You're the absolute best!" Jisung exclaimed, pecking Hyunjin's cheek. His boyfriend grinned and turned his face to look at him. "I know, but I hardly think a kiss on the cheek will do", he smirked.

Jisung rolled his eyes playfully, before putting the hand that wasn't holding the coffee, on his boyfriend's cheek and leaning in to give him a proper kiss on the lips. Hyunjin let out a content sigh, slightly smiling into the kiss.

"Better?" the younger mumbled against his lips. Hyunjin made a humming noise like he pretended to think. "Maybe a little", he said. He tried to sneak another kiss from his boyfriend but Jisung pulled away teasingly. "I have to get back to work", he announced, rising from the bench. Hyunjin pouted for a second, but got up nonetheless, walking Jisung back to Santaland. He quickly finished his coffee and threw the mug into a trashcan right as Santaland came into view.

"I'll wait for you after my shift", Hyunjin told him, once they'd made it back to the sea of excited children and stressed parents. Jisung nodded and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I can't wait for dinner tonight", he said. "Me neither", Hyunjin grinned and leaned closer to kiss him again. They head some giggles nearby, clearly from some of the children, which they didn't pay much mind to, until one of them exclaimed "look at that man kissing the elf!", followed by more giggles.

Hyunjin pulled back and chuckled. "I guess that's my cue to leave...", he mumbled. "It would seem so", Jisung agreed. He dreaded going back to work for another four hours, but Hyunjin had significantly brightened up his day. The older smiled and turned to leave with a "be a good elf". Jisung rolled his eyes again and quickly sent a smack to his boyfriend's butt, causing Hyunjin to yelp in surprise. When he turned around to fake glare at him Jisung just grinned.

"Love you", he said in a far too angelic tone. Hyunjin shook his head fondly. "Love you, too", he replied before heading towards the escalator.

Jisung didn't let the fussy parents get to him for the rest of the day, a giddy smile resting on his face throughout his entire shift.


End file.
